Letters to adults of beyblade
by Valarie Valkov
Summary: Ryo, well all the adults are here to answer Q's!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi sorry but I had to do this, it was just to tempting so have you ever wondered about one of the adults you can now ask? I've invited th-**

**Someone: ****kid**** napped!**

**BE Quiet! As I was saying I invited all the adults to my house, and they will live here forever!**

**So send them in letters Q's dares and even rants! They shall respond to them all:)!**


	2. The first 4

Hi so here's the first letters!

Doji: Can I ask why you had to make us all leave Japan to come to Canada to unanswered weird personal questions?

Valarie: I was board as hell, and yeah I was board…. SO here's the first letter!

**Lover **

**Hehehe this is so cool ok  
These r dares:  
1zigrat go fuck/sex with a cactus !**

2ryo go fuck madoka in front of ur son and kiss Hikaru In front of kyoya!

3 I dare everyone to French kiss u no the one with the toung

Mr. Z: Do you even read these before giving them to us?!

Valarie: YEP! But since I don't think you can fuck a cactus, well yeah no not giving them that idea… and I'm confused on 3 so Ryo, you're the (un)lucky winner, now go do your dare!

**One day of weird hell later**

Ryo: My own son hates me! I lost my job for 2 months and Hikaru quit, oh and Kyoya wants to kill me! Thanks Lover!

Valarie: sorry but I couldn't understand 3 so if you could send in again but legible that would be very good.

Mr. Z: and no more trying to make me fuck cacti!

Valarie: Okay next letter!

**Ryo, Hello, good sir! Would you like me to call you the Immortal Phoenix? No? Okay, because it feels weird anyway. Now... why exactly does your world revolve around spinning tops? I just wanted to ask. Ever heard of guns or anything? YOU'RE WEAPONS ARE FREAKING KID'S TOYS.**

Doji, What's with the cacti hate, monsieur? And why must you taunt Ryuga dear so during episode 146? You made my blood boil then happy dance as you fell off the cliff...

Pluto, I know you're hot and all, but why are you named after the tiniest planet amongst the 9 heavenly bodies in this solar system?

That's all for now (Do I sound mean? Sorry... I'm currently having problems!) 

Ryo: BUT I am the Immortal Phoenix… So you think the having a world full of children carrying around fully loaded guns all day is a good idea and how would we have tournaments? HUU never thought of that now did you?

Doji: I have already explained this to Yu but it is because, when I was little I was very un-responsible so my parents gave me a cactus because you don't need to water it, after a month it was still alive, so I hugged it, it hurt me, but it was the only pet I could have so yeah…. And maybe I wanted to taunt Ryuga!

Pluto: My parents were able to predict my future and they thought that a name that makes people think of something small would be a good name , I don't want to say anything else…

Valarie: when I checked wiki it said he was only 17 so I may not accept all letters for Pluto. Also has anyone else ever thought about what DJ does all day when there's no battle?

**From Kairi **

**Ziggurat go tell Ryuga that he's sexy hot but wait! U have to do it in a public spot and u have to have a mega phone!**

Mr. Z: Okay, this is less bad than the last one, but I don't have a mega phone…

Valarie: I do, here , and Ryuga go to the mall so Ziggface can say you're sexy!

Ryuga: Why?

Valarie: Here's a twenty, have fun..

**Mill **

**Kk i c were this is going**

Ok hers mine

Ryo u have to flirt with every girl u c for 4days strait!

Valarie: Oh good because I have four days of shopping and I don't want to do it.

Ryo: You're sending me to do your shopping?

Valarie: Yep! So here's the maps and lists. And here in this town most cashers are girls!

Ryo: (looks at 52nd list) were am I going to get a 'One Ring'?

Valarie: You need to get two, it says TWO!

Ryo: why

Valarie: JUST GO AND DO WHAT IT SAYS!

Ryo: bu-

**4 days latter**

Ryo: I back, and I have to go to court _again_.

Me/Valarie: But you got my ring, and it fits perfectly, and my Orcrist, and it's a sword now I can made you do dares. And that was the last letter. Goodbye and keep torturing I mean Reviewing. :)


End file.
